A Black World of Chaos
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: The monster's realm has plungged into a world of shadows. Tyranny is taken upon the world enslaving the nation and all who live. The Dark Magician is captured but not before sending a fellow friend to seek help in the form of Yugi. Will Yugi be able to put the world into its natural order or will he fail dooming them to a world of black chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Solomon walked down the halls of the game shop with a broom in hand. His grandson Yugi had left with Yami for school. It had been weird to have Yami and Yugi in separate bodies after the ceremony duel. Anubis granted Yami, Marik and Baruka separate bodies for the boys could not live with leaving there light to be swallowed by a world of darkness. Solomon smiled at the memory of Yugi being so happy with finally having his Yami with him, to stay with each other through thick and thin. Solomon snapped back to reality and continued to sweep while whistling a tune to past the time.

_Yugi…._

Solomon stopped hearing his grandson's name being whispered in the air. It sounded so faint that Solomon wasn't even sure he heard it, he continued back to sweeping the dust out of his store.

_Yugi….._

There it was again Solomon thought while placing the broom so it leant on the counter "Who's there, Show yourself" Solomon asked while facing his empty game shop. He listened out for anything unusual but heard nothing. Solomon was about to dismiss this matter when a bright white light that looked very similar to a portal opened in front of him. He shielded his eyes for the light was so bright it stung his now aging eyes.

As quickly as it came it left. Solomon rubbed his eyes trying to relief his eyes from the sudden blindness. The old man looked up and froze from what stood before him. A magician in a long white gown that held a strange blue sign that was also on her white witch's hat, standing there with a small sceptre within her hands. Solomon was speechless; he always believed in the heart of the cards but never thought they would appear in front of him basking in the light.

_Are you the one they call Yugi _ she asked but her lips did not move, she just stood there staring the old man in the eye waiting for his answer. "What do you want with Yugi and who are you" Solomon said sternly, he was not about to put his grandson in danger again, not if he could help it. The magician looked a bit shocked to the old man's tone but quickly regained herself leaving her face emotionless.

_I am the Silent Magician LV 10 and I must speak with Yugi urgently for I do not have much time dear man. For my world is changing for the worst as tyranny has taken over the once peaceful place. Our cities our falling and soon there will be nothing but dust. I was sent here to seek help under the name Yugi by his guardian The Dark Magician before he was captured and enslaved. Please Old man I must speak with him ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GG!_

She said before screaming out falling to her knees while blood began to soke her cloths. Solomon ran to the now weak magician. "What's happening" he asked her while grabbing a towel and tending to her wounds. She looked up at the old man and gave him a small smile.

_They are weakening me through the bonds I have with the lower levels of myself_ "Is there anything I can do" Solomon asked the magician watching her with caution. _No the only thing you can do is get me Yugi. _Solomon nodded grabbing his phone ringing the school telling them to send Yugi and his friends home, for there had been an emergency. He hung up the phone moving the Magician towards the couch laying her down gently.

_Thank…You…_

Yugi's POV

I sat there listening to the teacher drown on about literature. I turned to see most of my fellow classmates asleep and I really don't blame them. We had 15 minutes before lunch started and I could tell everyone was counting down the seconds.

"Excuse me but is Yugi Muto here" the principle asked while walking in the classroom "I'm here" I said while putting my hand. She smiled but it didn't last long before a look of sadness crossed her face "Your grandfather just rang me telling you and your friends to go home apparently there's an emergency" before those words left her mouth I was racing out of the door, with my friends calling my name from behind. But I didn't care, if grandpa said it was an emergency then it was an emergency.

I ran and ran until I made it to the front of the game shop. "Geeze for a small dude ya run pretty dam fast" Joey said while the rest caught up. I looked at Yami to see he had the same worried look on his face too. I took a deep breath before entering the shop with my friends tailing behind. I was instantly greeted by my grandfather "Grandpa what's wrong, we came down as soon as we could" He smiled down at me "Let me show you" he said while leading us through the shop until we came to the living room. We all basically froze from what we saw..

_Hello Yugi _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_And that's the first chapter please review thanks_

_Thedeadwilleatyou _


	2. Chapter 2

She spoke to me even tho her lips did not move. "How are you communicating to me, your lips don't move" she smiled at me which gave me a warm feeling inside. _Yugi I am the Silent Magician LV 10 which means I cannot speak. How I communicate to people is through the mind Yugi._ I was shocked at how calmly she put it, but also had a curiosity on why she was here. "Why are you here, I mean in our world" I asked which seemed to make her sad. _Yugi our world has been forced into tyranny enslaving our world and its race, your guardian the Dark Magician sent me here before he was captured and enslaved himself. Please Yugi I beg of your help as do the rest._ She asked me with pleading eyes my guardian had been capture and was probably being tortured as we stood here doing nothing. He had always helped me through thick and thin and now was my chance to do the same for him. "Okay we will help, uhhhhhhhhhh how do we get there" I asked feeling incredible stupid.

She got up to her feet but with great difficulty like she had been wounded. I tried to ask if she was alright but she either didn't hear me or was ignoring me, I think it was the second one. We all waited as she started to whisper words in a langue neither me nor Yami had ever heard of before and not before long we were looking into a white vortex. _Hurry I cannot hold it open for long_ she said in a strained voice as in the vortex was causing her great pain. I stared at the vortex unsure of what would happen to me when I entered. I didn't get a chance to protest as the Magician pushed me into the vortex all I could remember hearing was my friends screaming my name before it all went black.

It felt hours later when I finally woke up on solid ground. I felt the air brush against my cheek and soft grass between my fingers. I sighed opening my eyes to see a beautiful blue sky with white fluffy clouds passing by_. It's beautiful isn't it Yugi_ the Magician asked finally realising she was here with me. "Yes it's very beautiful" I whispered "Where are we" I asked looking into her face_. We are in the Majestic Meadows; the one place tyranny hasn't been yet._ I turned back to the meadows taking in a fresh breath of air, letting me enjoy a piece of heaven before taking in my dangerous mission.

I turned back to the Magician seeing her frozen in place with an expression you could only describe as fear in her face. Without even blinking she pushed me into the bushes giving me a glance of her now narrow eyes. _Yugi whatever happens, whatever you see do not come out Yugi promise me_. I just stared at her. _Promise me Yugi !_ "I promise" I whispered

_Good boy…_

She walked back to the clearing looking at a flower that held white petals. "Men grab her" a ruff males voice came as two soldiers came from either side restraining her while a third one came in a stole her staff. The man with the ruff voice walked until he stood in front of her glaring daggers into her eyes. "Silent Magician LV 10 you are here by arrested for helping an enemy of the king, The Dark Magician whatever you say will be used against you understand" he sneered into her ears. _Enemy of the king ha we have no king all I see is a man hiding behind his soldiers and that's all he will ever be a coward_ she hissed almost biting the man's ear off. The man's face turned to one with rage striking the Magician across the face till blood dripped from it. "Get her out of here" he roared as his men started to drag my new found friend away.

_Yugi if you can hear me listen closely coz I will only be saying this once, you must go seek out the holder of chaos, he lives by the Shadow Cave Yugi please find him, he is our only hope Yugi he will know what to do._ "But how will I find him, I don't know the way" I whispered feeling fear rise within I me. _Use your instinct Yugi we believe in you Yugi please don't fail us_. And that was the last I heard of the Silent magician. I walked out of the bushes making sure the coast was clear before I emerged. I started to walk the way the soldiers went. It felt like ages before I got to the end of the meadows that held a signpost. I looked at the signpost looking for the words Shadow Cave when I finally found it. But there was a problem to get to Shadow Cave I had to go through Harpies Forest.

I looked at the opening of the forest. The forest was dark and covered in shadows. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach but I had to move forward too many people were counting on me. I took slow but steady, looking every way making sure nothing unexpected was following me. I walked for what seemed like months but was only a few hours. My limbs were burning and my throat was dry, I was exhausted. I looked up to see the outline of what assumed was the Shadow Cave. I smiled knowing I was almost there but it was short lived as I heard a twig snap. I turned sharply but not sharp enough as I was thrown then pinned into a tree by a thick sharp claw, A Harpy.

"Look here sisters I feel we have court and out sider" the red hair one said in a seductive voice "A Human from the other world" the other said with interest, she had violet colour hair "A tasty feast then" the blond purred. "Any last words boy" the red head whispered in my ear pressing her claw harder into my neck "I'm going to take that as a no then" she laughed. She raised her other claw ready to rip me in two. "Put the boy down" came a dark and sinister voice that was also raspy. The Harpies looked around for the mysterious man but found nothing "Or what" yelled the blond whose eyes were like slits, like a snakes eye. "Why don't you find out" he hissed, his voice sent shivers down my spine but not ones of fear, no these were ones of pleasure.

The red head tightened her grip ready to strike again when a black shadow ball appeared blasting the Harpy through the tree. "Come out and face us coward" the two sisters hissed. In a blink of an eye both Harpies were hanging in the trees looking defeated "Be gone" He said walking out, which made my heart stop. He was a Magician with black leather pants and torso that held buckles, his hat looked like demon horns coming out with a strange symbol on it. He turned and faced me his eyes were black and sharp like a raven piercing into my very soul. "Who are you" I asked in a dazed tone. He crossed his arms staring darkly into my eyes

"My name is Magician of Black Chaos but the real question is who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

He stared at me with a sharp intensity that made my knees go numb. I would be lying if I said his voice wasn't arousing in the least, the Magician was gorgeous in a dark majestic way. "I asked you a question, Who. Are. You" he said his voice deep and ruff, I could listen to it all day. "Y-yugi M-muto sir" I said my voice shaking at the start, I saw what he did to the Harpies I was just praying he didn't force his power on me as well. "Yugi Muto your name does sounds familiar, why are you here humans aren't espouse to be in this realm. What brings you here it is not safe boy" he said looking at me as if I was just a mere child getting scolded by his parents. I took a deep breath Ra he was close to close. "I was asked here by Silent Magician who was sent by my Guardian Dark Magician before they were both captured, they sent me here looking for you" I said in a small voice as the Magicians face turned to one with shock. "Dark Magician is gone, but we have to get him back" The Magician ranted franticly. "What if he never comes back, what if all of them never come back what will I do, what will I do" He whispered harshly pacing around in circles.

I walked up to him grabbing him on both arms "Chaos stop this isn't helping" I said in a soothing voice that made him stop and look at me directly "What did you just call me" he asked right in my face, his expression was emotionless making it extremely hard to read his true feelings. "I called you Chaos, is that a problem" I asked seeming weary of the Magician at how fast his moods could change. "No you just surprised me no one has ever been brave enough to give me a pet name" he said giving me his famous cold glare that I had been acquainted with more times than I could count. "Oh, um I don't want to sound rude but it's almost night and I don't know about you but I don't want to spend it in a forest full of Harpies" I asked not meeting his eyes. I don't know why but I felt a connection with the sinister Magician, a stronger one then I had with the Dark magician.

"of course sorry for the poor hospitality, follow me" he said walking towards the cave beaconing me to follow, walking under the now darkening sky. We made it to the opening of the cave, it was so dark I could barely see two feet in front of me "Follow Yugi" he said in that smouldering voice that I had almost fallen in love with, I use to think Yami's voice was sexy it was nothing on this guy. "Chaos I can't see" I said desperately fearing he was going to leave me behind. I heard a sigh before I was lifted off my feet and carried in the arms of Chaos. I tried to keep my conscious clear but being so close to Chaos was insane. It even felt like he had begun to walk slower with his strides getting longer.

Way to soon I felt him put me down. I bit my bottom lip to keep in a whimper. He walked away then I was blinded by lights suddenly turning on. I closed them with a whimper of pain and surprised left my mouth. I felt a hand on my shoulder and slowly opened my eyes to see Chaos staring down at me with his raven eyes, looking at me in concern "You can sleep there, I'm sure you need it and I can keep a better eye on you" he said his voice getting even deeper almost making me blush. Geeze Yugi what's wrong with you today. I looked towards where he pointed seeing a fur rug and a cushion "But where will you sleep" he looked a little bit shocked not expecting me to talk any further "I was going to make a plan to get the others out of captivity" he said his eyes slightly drooping, I could tell just by looking the Magician had not had rest for some time. "You need rest Chaos, you can barely keep your eyes open" he turned sharply at me like I had offended him "I'm sorry Yugi if my fallen comrades are more important the sleep and I don't need someone who by the way has never been to this world before telling me WHAT TO DO!" he shouted in my face making me freeze up, the same way I use to when I was constantly bullied at school. But now was not the time to show weakness, so I made a bold move.

I stood up only inches away from Chaos's face "CHAOS YOU NEED REST I DON'T THINK THEY WOULD APPRECIATE THERE LAST LINE OF DEFENCE GETTING CAPTURED COZ HE BLACKED OUT FROM LACK OF SLEEP" I screamed so loud I almost felt my ears burst. Chaos took two steps back not expecting my outburst. "I'm sorry Yugi I don't know what came over me" Chaos said "I just feel so lost for the first time and I don't know what to do" he said ashamed bowing his head so I couldn't see his face. "Hey it's okay why don't we get some rest and allow ourselves to calm down okay" he looked up and for the first time he gave me a smile and it was breath taking. I walked to the rug making myself comfortable slowly letting me eyes fall till I felt a nudge. I turned to see Chaos laying down next to me wrapping his arm around me forcing my head onto his chest "You don't mind do you, I thought this would be the best way to keep warm" I smiled and turned my head so he would see the blush that crept along my face "No its fine and tomorrow we could can figure a way out of this mess okay" "Okay Yugi" he whispered in my ears. Great I think I was falling for Chaos just great.

Yami I'm sorry…..


End file.
